Nobody Will Ever Understand
by DestinationX
Summary: Ulrich's dad tells him that they will be on vacation for the last three weeks of he third semester. Ulrich's a senior and doesn't want to go because he wants to spend more time with Yumi, will he be able to survive? One-shot. A little UxY.


_**Author's Note: **_You know how Ulrich's dad is really strict, in this one he's not. Kinda but not really. Also, everyone in the Lyoko gang is sixteen. This comes from experience so, enjoy.

They Just Don't Understand

By DX

**Ulrich's POV**

I'm doing my Math homework.

Suddenly, my phone rings.

I pick up.

"Hello?" say on the phone.

"Ulrich, you're coming to Germany on the fourth of September to the twenty-seventh, your grandmother is sick."my dad says on the phone.

"But dad I can't! I'm going to miss three weeks of school, the semi-final and grand-final of soccer! I can't risk that!" I yell, my heart is really pumping.

School and soccer isn't really the reason I want to stay.

It's Yumi, we're not going to the same college so I want to spend as much as I can with her before school ends, by the way, I really need a dose of her everyday.

On the weekends, I crave, on the holidays, I lock myself into my room just thinking about her, so yeah, I've got it bad.

"So what? I know I've been pushing you for your grades but, your grandmother is sick! Is soccer and school really more important than that?" he asks bluntly.

I have to think really hard about this, I don't have anything against my grandma, but I haven't seen her since I was five, I don't really know her that well.

So, the question: Is my grandmother more important than Yumi, school and soccer?

My dad put me into Kadic, if he didn't, I wouldn't have met Yumi, Odd, Jeremie or Aelita.

I really need to support him, his mother is sick so the real question is: Are you prepared to spend at least five weeks without your 'lifeline'?

Am I?

"Dad, why can't we just go during the school holidays, I know we haven't been there in eleven years but, can't you hold out that long? September nineteen to October eight, how about that?" I ask.

I really can't spend much time without her, five weeks, she's going to be on my mind 24/7, this really isn't going to work...

"No Ulrich! We haven't been there for ELEVEN YEARS!DO you have a problem with going before the school holidays?" he yells, I can imagine him wanting to destroy something.

"YES I HAVE A PROBLEM!" I yell back, I really can't go on without Yumi for five weeks.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM THEN?!" he yells as hard as he possibly can.

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! TAKE ME AWAY! FROM MY FRIENDS! FROM MY TEAM! AND FROM EVERYTHNG I EVER CARED ABOUT!..." silence overcomes the phone.

"As long as you can guarantee that I can survive the plane trip and those three weeks that we're going to be there. Also, that I'm going to have fun." I say calmly and breaking the silence.

"...Fine." he says and hangs up.

"No goodbye huh?" I hang up.

He just doesn't understand.

I can't tell him that I'm crazy in love.

He doesn't understand what it feels like, sure he loved my mother but, I was fifteen when he realized that! FIFTEEN!

I still remember when he told me... I remember it so well because it was very rare for my father and I to have a one-on-one talk...

_**Flashback:**_

_I am reading a book in my room, mom is out doing the grocery_, _it's only dad and I in the house._

_"Ulrich! Sit down! I need to talk to you!" dad yells._

_Talking? Now that's rare._

_"Coming!" I reply._

_I go downstairs, sit down on the brown, wooden chair and interlock my hands on the table._

_"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask._

_"Well, you know more about people's feelings than I do, so... I need some help. I've been getting this weird feeling, about your mother." he says._

_Feelings huh? I didn't know he had any 'feelings' and it's about mom! Now that's a shocker! _

_The last time we had a talk was when I was about nine years old, out of the blue I asked him why he married mom, he said because he had to. _

_He also said that mom loves him but he doesn't love her back, he said that mom said that she'll wait even if it takes forever for dad to love her._

_Does he love her now?  
_

_"Okay..." I say uncertainly._

_"Well, I don't know what this feeling is... I **think**, that I'm in love with your mother, I've been feeling this since after you were born and I was unsure so I left it alone, only now it's gotten stronger. Is there any er, test you can give me to see if I do love her?" he asks._

_Ho ho ho! This is something new! The most stoic guy I know has feelings!_

_"Yeah, I think so... first, who's the first person you think of when you wake up in the morning?" I ask._

_"Your mom." he replies._

_I suppress a giggle, 'Your mom', it just sounds funny!_

_"Who's the last person you think about before going to sleep every night?" I ask._

_"Your mom." he replies._

_It's not funny anymore..._

_"Alright, last question. Who's the person you just can't live without?" I ask._

_The last and most crucial question..._

_"Your mom." he replies._

_"Then you are definitely in love with her..."_

_**End of flashback...**_

They are more happier than ever now, he stopped pushing me about my grades and mom is... well a better cook now...

Anyway, it was an arranged marriage, from the day dad was born, I don't know why because I can't be bothered asking.

I just wish I didn't love Yumi.

But it's a great feeling and well, it's not that easy to let go of someone you've loved for a very long time, I want to keep this feeling but it's not good for me...

Just how am I going to survive?

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_I wanted to to make this a 'Kurt Story' (the stories set in Konrad Gavin world), but Ulrich is way popular.I am serioulsy thinking about making this a story. Reviews are needed though, just so I'll know whether this is worth continuing or not... at least five reviews.


End file.
